


Couch

by Jane St Clair (3jane)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is in the middle, the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

Justin likes attention. He likes to be at the centre of things,  
sometimes physically. So occasionally he makes it real, hauls the  
guys down around him in a makeshift nest and pulls their arms around  
him until they understand that they're not allowed to let go.

JC used to bring a book, and Chris understood that he'd been doing  
this with Justin for a long time. After JC fell asleep, Chris got in  
the habit of putting the book on the floor. If he propped himself up  
just right he could cuddle Justin and still watch TV over both guys'  
heads.

The first time Justin kissed him, Chris was watching a Full House  
re-run and feeling dirtier than he usually did watching porn. JC was  
dead to the world. Justin shifted out of his doze, pressed in  
closer, opened his mouth and kissed Chris' throat.

Chris' hand tightened on Justin's nape convulsively, holding him  
there. For a long time, even after Justin had stopped and was just  
breathing into Chris' skin. Justin's arm around his waist was very,  
very still.

It was a different day, under warm, muted sunshine but in cold air,  
that Chris rolled Justin onto his back and kissed him. Justin's mouth  
opened under his almost before Chris had touched him. Both hands  
framing Justin's face while he did it.  When he looked up, JC was  
watching him. Propped on one arm, rubbing Justin's belly half-  
absently.

They spent all of that afternoon with Justin flat between them and  
both Chris and JC touching him with open palms, looking at each other.  
Justin stretched and murmured and finally fell asleep, and sometime  
while the sun was going down Chris kissed JC, leaning across Justin's  
body to do it.

Justin came in too tired to talk one morning, settled in between  
them, and fell asleep. Chris remembers kissing JC for hours over  
Justin's shoulder, stroking the boy while he did it. Justin wake and  
nuzzled him, kissed him, rolled over to look up at JC. Kissed JC's  
fingers and his palm and his lips, carefully.

In Wyoming, when the bus' heater proved to be woefully inadequate,  
they buried themselves in all their bedding, together on the couch,  
and slept that way. Careful fingers slid under clothes all night.  
Kisses landed on hands and flesh bared for half-instants. Justin's  
nose was horribly cold whenever he left his head outside the covers,  
and he liked to bury it in Chris' neck until it warmed.

The first real skin waited for warmer climes. Kansas, not quite warm  
enough to demand air conditioning, but Chris was sweating and he  
peeled off his shirt without thinking. Shivered when JC leaned over  
and licked along his ribs. Shivered harder when Justin pushed him  
down and licked his spine.

Chris in the middle that first time. Justin kissing him and JC  
sucking him, except at some point they changed, kissed over him  
while they were doing it. Touching him and each other all over,  
though only Chris was completely naked. Justin finished it, and JC  
held him and whispered sweet-voiced obscenity while Chris twisted  
close enough to mouth the bare skin of JC's belly.

He sucked JC first, less careful than he should have been but  
without hurting, at least. Justin after, with the kid curled around  
him and whispering random love onto his skin. All three of them in a  
tangled pile, JC finally naked and Justin's jeans down around his  
knees, half-sleeping while they drove.

The naps made Chris nocturnal. JC slept all the time; Justin slept  
erratically, settling down whenever he was tired and prowling the  
rest of the time. They drove though Texas by night and Chris  
actually saw most of it. Stars and farms, messy roads, cars. Justin  
curled up in Chris' lap and sucked gently at the skin on his thigh  
until he fell asleep.

He woke up early from a nap and found JC and Justin naked and wrapped  
around each other beside him. Long, slow kisses and fast, sharp  
thrusts, and Chris wasn't really surprised when Justin came, gasping.  
JC rolled off him and onto Chris and kissed him fully awake, then  
wrapped around him and proceeded to show him what the Chasez mouth  
could do. Which was how Chris learned that JC could essentially kiss  
you until you came.

Chris was fully dressed in Arkansas when JC tackled him and wrestled  
him down and Justin dogpiled them. Laughing bodies all around him.  
Mouths on his throat and belly, hands all over him. Teasing him and  
making him laugh, so that he was already breathless when JC slipped  
a finger into him. Chris stared up at him, and JC looked so fucking  
*serene*. Justin's eyes were as dazed as Chris felt.

Justin had to touch everything. His fingers traced around JC's. He  
nuzzled both of them all over, watched them wide-eyed while JC  
kissed Chris and opened him, slicked him and slowly fucked into him.  
Justin's hand twined into Chris' while JC took him slow and deep.

That one kiss, Justin and JC, just out of his reach, was what sent  
him over.

Chris was twinging inside an hour later when he laid Justin out and  
prepped him and kissed him and held Justin's shoulders in his lap  
while JC fucked him. His boy, gorgeous on his back.

Chris still watches TV sometimes, after. With Justin pressed against  
him from shoulder to knee and JC wrapped around both of them with  
his head on Justin's hip. Strange, surreal television, with the  
world in motion and the guys on both sides.


End file.
